Hunting with a Rose
by Phillipfan24
Summary: Ben had a niece in NT and now it's her version of how the hunt happened! It's kind of T but only for minor swearing. I fixed the one chapter into 12! Plus a A/N!
1. Prolgue

**DISCLAIMER AS YOU KNOW Except for Um…a lot of people in this chapter…Haha**

**National Treasure Insert: Ben's niece**

Hi. I'm Rose. Daughter of Sarah Gates. Niece of Benjamin Franklin Gates, granddaughter of Emily Appleton, and Patrick Gates. My dad left before I was born, because my mom…well I wasn't exactly planned, per say. I saw nana a lot. But I only see my grandfather a few times a year. I never remembered seeing my uncle Ben in my life. My mom said he was a great guy, but she lost touch with him long ago. I loved my mom like crazy. She was my FFL (friend for life), she only had one flaw. That I ever noticed. She dated. I mean I didn't like my father, but I don't need one. I lived practically all my life without a dad. I'm fine! I'm great at gymnastics and dancing, and I loved cheer team. I also like running, and karate, so I had to quit gymnastics. But that was okay. I live in a small cute house in NY. We were planning on moving to Baltimore at the end of the school year and it was June. So everything was basically in boxes except for essentials and a couple other things.

It started when I was 10. Almost 11(though people say I am quite mature I blush when I here this). "I have a date tonight." My mother squealed. She stopped dating for me, but eventually I told her that, I'm just not ready to have another father so, please no marriage. She agreed. "I have a date with algebra." I told her watching her do her makeup from the doorway of the bathroom. "We're only going dancing and out to diner so I should be back in three hours at most. Okay?"

"Okay. Have fun. Miss ya, love ya." I said giving her an air smooch. We decided that was what cool moms did. She wobbled out to the drive-way in her high-heels as best she could. I was studying for my science test when I checked the time. It had been five hours since she left. It was a school night. She should be back by now…I decided against calling her because I didn't know where the date was or if her date was drunk or what, so I'd let her handle it. An hour later I was close to tears. 15 more minutes as I picked up the phone I nearly dropped it because it rang in my grasp. 911? Why would they call me?

"Hello?" I answered cautiously. "Is this Rose Gates speaking?"

"This is she." I answered still cautious. "Your mother…has…well she passed away about two hours ago in a shooting at a dance club, do you have anyone else with you?" The gruff voice asked me. I was open mouthed in shock and panic mode. I gasped and when I remembered how to exhale I said, "No. All relatives of ours live in Baltimore, and Philadelphia. We-I- have no neighbors either." I chocked out. "We'll send a squad car out for you Ms. Gates. I'm very sorry." I nodded as if he could see me. After I hung up. I called my best friend Chelsea. "Oh, my God! I'm so sorry Rose!" Chelsea cried. She was sobbing. I was still in the shock phase. "It's…I'm…will you meet me at my house ASAP?" I begged.

"Absolutely. I'll be right over."

Surprisingly enough and gladly she got here before the squad car. When I opened the door, she threw her arms around me. My body wracked with sobs, so I sobbed into her shoulder for an hour. She was done sobbing but she still cried. Most people in the small town we lived in knew my mom as the woman who devoted her life to others. Which was the best title, and was the worst. It's an understatement, she- I can't even put it into words. "It's okay honey. Shh…calm down." Chelsea soothed me. I eventually was just in crying, instead of sobs. When people could finally talk to me, I didn't respond. "Are you okay?" I shook my head to everyone that asked. "Who are you're close relatives?" A police officer asked me. I shook my head. "Why don't you call you're closest relative near here?" Chelsea's mom asked, gently. She was on the force. I nodded, and called nana. Though I wasn't sure how close she lived she was the one who'd understand me the best. She'd know how to react unlike me, when my mom was gone, my senses for maturity left me for quite a while too. When nana arrived at the hospital two hours later she squeezed me into an un-breathable hug. I sobbed again. Then she did, and then she resulted into crying like me. But she did stop way sooner than me. "Honey, I'm so, so, so, _so _sorry. I can't believe this is actually happening to us. To us all." Nana hushed me. Arrangements were made. Nana would stay at my house until after the funeral, then court would begin. The funeral was in four days. I gave my grandma a hug and went to bed. At 4 in the morning I woke up walked straight up to the toilet and vomited.

Nana heard me and held back my hair tears streaked down our cheeks. Around 5 A.M., I finally stopped with the on and off sickness. I found out that nana had called my Uncle Ben. And that Grandfather and him were coming the day before the funeral, so three days. I cried some more. I could tell nana didn't like the fact that my grandfather was coming, but soaked in it was his daughter, too. I hadn't spoken since when I found out. Nothing came. Just vomit. I went back to bed and slept until 9 am. My nana decided since my vomiting I could stay home from school. I'd probably just get sympathy about everything anyways. All I did all afternoon was cry over architecture books, and other books. Mostly architecture, though. Still no speech. "You want some lunch, dear?" Nana asked from the kitchen. I shook my head no from the couch, knees clutched to my chest. I started writing a speech, for the funeral. It just explained how giving, devoted, and just overall great a person my mother truly was, though she could have been someone so terrible since she didn't get the normal aspects someone might usually have like a husband. (Though I didn't read it at all, not even at the funeral). The days passed up to the funeral. I hadn't eaten or spoken in 3 days. I had a glass of water or two each day. But I could tell nana was getting worried. Finally it was their arrival day. I did the same thing every day. Read, cry, and long for my mother again. The vomiting continued. But only in the early morning. Grandfather came in, he looked excited to see me, but the sadness was in his eyes. And some slight fear. From Nana and me, I suspected. He'd only seen me what? 5...no four times before. I ran into his embrace when he stepped in the house. "Oh, Rosie it's so great to see you again. I'm so sorry though." He said in my ear. An hour trailed by and still no food, and no speech from me. I went to my room, and flipped my laptop on. I went onto my e-mail only to see a bunch of stupid sympathy e-mails. And spam. I just didn't need that right now though (especially the spam, trying to sell me lotion. Thanks for telling me I have dry skin right after my mother died, helps a ton!). I heard my uncle Ben enter the house. I didn't go downstairs. He didn't come up. My nana must be telling him I just needed time or something. I went to my bed with my laptop, clutched my knees to my chest and stared at my feet. I had only thrown on my black sweats that had the cross country symbol and said cross country in red down the side, and had a lime green top on with a white tank underneath it. I heard a knock on my door. A man with brown blown-back hair, blue eyes, and a strong build stood in my doorway. My uncle Ben. I stared back at my feet and nodded as in yes come in. He sat on the end of my double bed. He smiled a warm handsome smile at me, "So, you're Rose. You look just as pretty as you're mother. Are you okay?" He asked. I shook my head my eyes still at my feet. He put his index finger under my chin and lifted my face up. "I'm sorry Rose. I wish I had gotten to see you before." He whispered. I gasped and buried my head in my knees and cried. He climbed over by my side and put his muscular arm around my shoulders, and moved my face into his jacket. He smelled like coffee. "I miss her so much." I murmured into him. "I know. I know." He pressed is face into my amber-copper ringlets, my hazel eyes had turned basically red from all the crying. I was just to upset to process my new uncle, and everything. I wanted to scream. But I didn't. I wanted to run away. But I didn't. I didn't know what to do, or anything. I just cried into my new uncle's shoulders. I still didn't eat, but I did talk now. Usually only if spoken to though. I had so many- too many, actually- questions. But the big one was what I wanted to know the most. What was going to happen to me?

I stared down at the food in front of me, to be polite I picked at it. But still barley ate. Nana looked at me concerned, "Rose you have to eat something." Nana brought up. "This could be adding to your sickness." I felt Ben's gaze on me. Only nana knew about the sickness. "Sickness?" My grandfather beat Ben to it. "She's been getting sick in the very early morning. If you don't eat you're going to be sick. I know it's hard sweetie, it is on all of us. But you can't just starve yourself I can't afford to loose you either." Nana said. "Promise me you'll eat more, dear?"

"I promise I'll eat more." I promised nana. I helped her with the dishes and we all separated for the night. Nana got my mom's room, grandpa got the guest room, and Uncle Ben slept on a blowup mattress in the office. I climbed under the covers. Tomorrow was the funeral, and then court was the next day. Who would I live with? Probably just someone here…no probably with nana. I slept through the night this time. No sickness. I was happy about that. But not too much else. The funeral was slow, and sad. Too many sympathy cards and messages. I cried but thankfully I didn't sob. I didn't go near the casket. I was in the back of the room when I heard a bit of Ben and Grandpa's conversation. "I haven't ever seen her before, I can't just-"

"You have too. Ben she had it in the will. Besides you know your mother nor I could."

I wasn't sure if I should here the rest so I quickly walked away from hearing distance of them. I tried to cry, but I couldn't. I cried out all my tears. Nothing came. My friends Chelsea, Star, Lily, Chloe, Artisa (art-ee-juh), and Brea, took turns chatting/hugging me. They were able to cry. They were lucky they could. I ran myself dry! And I usually don't cry anyway so that's saying something. I decided I'd just breathe. Take in everything with one simple breath. Inhale. Hold. 1.2.3. Exhale. Alright I was done. I'd do everything normally. After the funeral I road with nana back to my house. There'd be a moving truck here in half an hour to load up. Then, I was to take a nap. I ordered myself. After my nap I watched a couple episodes of a T.V. show in my room. I came down for dinner, and took a long power shower. After that I went to bed. I spoke with my family, tonight. I found out Uncle Ben (well our family the Gates family but mostly just Ben) had a conspiracy theory that there was a large amount of treasure hidden in the United States somewhere. So, basically he had too much time. When I woke up, I showered again and changed into something a little but not that much, nicer. It was a navy blue shirt, and jean shorts. I put my blonde mess into a sloppy pony tail. I put on purple flip flops, grabbed my purse and walked down stairs. In the courthouse my life took a surprising turn. A twist to life, if you will. No one argued over my custody. The judge read the will, "All my possessions go to my lovely daughter Rose. I want her to live with my-…" He abruptly stopped. "With my brother. Benjamin Franklin Gates."

**CLIFFIE! GASP AND CLICK AT ONCE! REVIEW**


	2. FOUR YEARS LATER

**Disclaimer with exception of Bobby and Rose, in this chapter a lot of her friends are my friends and Bobby is kinda in a way like me…HERE!**

Chapter 2: 4 years later

I moved in with Ben (he told me to call him that instead of Uncle Ben) and had been learning about his obsession with history, for a while. Now I was 15, as of a month ago. I started to enjoy history a lot. I learned a lot by living with Ben. It was my last day of school. I go to a school on a funky schedule. We ended in May, and started in late August. Today was all fun. We were going to party, our exams we're yesterday, so we we're going to celebrate the last day of school. Dance team ended a week ago, unless you went through short summer team, which I did, and there'll be three weeks of that. There was a cheer team here, and I still kept up on self-defense. Best running program around, and I did gymnastics somehow. Still straight As. I came home at the regular 3:20, we ended at 3:15, and 5 minutes to get home. I shrugged off my jacket and boots. Ben wasn't home yet. He was working late with some guy Ian, and some other guys. I think he said something about a Phil maybe…? Plus Riley, had been helping them for a while. I've met Riley before. About a year ago. He's cool. Clumsy, but funny. He'll be over here ocassionaly, he's alright. I emptied my backpack out, and got started on dinner. I made simple Italian. Noodles, sauce, pesto, garlic bread. I set the table simple stuff, and everything was just about ready when Ben arrived. At dinner, Ben was oddly quiet. "What's up?" I asked suspiciously. "Nothing." Ben said innocently. I was still suspicious. I stared at him frowning. He sighed at last.

"Okay. We're going to Antarctica tomorrow." He said. I stared at him in shock. "Um…okay?" I sort of said, sort of asked. "How long have you been keeping this?" I asked. Not really angry, more…confused. "A while." He answered. "Alright, then." I replied. "Why?" I asked after the dishes were clean. "For-"

"The treasure?" I finished. "Yeah. The Charlotte's out there. We're going to look there." He said. He'd already been to some countries, with Ian, and them…but I guess Riley said the ship should be in that direction. "When were you planning on telling me this?" I asked. "Tomorrow morning." He responded. "That reminds me, I have a dance meet, so you'll have to pick me up from Lexington." I said. He nodded. I went to sleep that night bracing for the cold the following day would bring.

I got up super early because I had a dance meet today. I grabbed my duffle bag, and went out the door, to wait for my ride to be here. I got a ride from my friend Bobby or Phillip is her nickname her friend Jamie gave her because her last name is Phillips. In the car my friends, Camille, Meghan, Amy, and Anna sat. "Hey, giggles!" Bobby said using my nickname that Jamie gave me. "Hey girl!" I said. "So, you going back to camp with Lola D, this summer?" I asked. "You know it!" She said. "So, Rose, do you know what dances Bobby's doing today?" Anna asked. "No. What?" I asked, intrigued by the way she asked. "I'm dancing a solo towards the end to My Egyptian lover, by space cowboy. Oh, you'll love my costume." She said. "Oh, and I'm doing a four, to Apologize by OneRepublic, with Anna, Abby, and Leah." She added. "Fun." I replied. "What are you dancing to Giggles?" Amy asked. "Well, you guys know I'm doing the team's half-pom-pom dance to Just Can't Get enough." I said. "And, I'm dancing to Falling Down, which is funny because that one's by space cowboy too, but I'm doing it with Jess, and her team." I said. Falling Down was a really fun one. Its outfit was super shiny blue shorts that stopped mid-thigh, and a blue sparkly tank top, it was a tap dance so I was invited to do it with my friend's tap team. "Cool. So, you nervous Bobby?" Camille asked hoarsely. "Well now I am." She said. Our dance coach said she could be bumped up to captain if she ranks in the top 3 with her solo today. "Sorry." Camille apologized. "It's okay. I was already nervous, but I'm trying not to think about it." She replied. Once we were at the dance meet about a half-hour later we sprinted in to check our schedules. We all muttered to ourselves about the times. My half-team was ten before noon, and Falling Down was at ten. Right now it was eight-thirty. "Oh, shoot. We have to go meet with our home-peeps and stuff!" Bobby said taking my wrist and dragging me with her. We talked about stuff and at nine we separated. "Let's go change." I said. "Okles!" Bobby said, now being dragged by me. I slid into my outfit and got Miss Jane to put my hair in the tight bun on my head. "Here…" Bobby said doing my makeup. Sparkly blue eye-shadow, light blush, and lastly mascara. "You sure you don't want your eyelashes curled?" Bobby asked. "No! I mean yes! I mean-ugh! I do not want my eyelashes curled. But thanks for the offer." I said. She laughed. "This is why your nickname's Giggles!" She exclaimed. "Thanks." I muttered heading to stretch, and rehearse with my group. After we ended I met up with Bobby, who was talking stressfully with Miss Georgia the Studios head. "-We have to find someone!" She exclaimed. "Do you know anyone that knows the dance?" Georgia asked. "What's up?" I asked. "Rose! You know the Apologize dance right?" Phillip said. "Yes. Why?" I wondered lost. "Well, Abby is sick and sent her costume in. She can't come and we need an even number for the dance. Please, please, please, fill in for her! For me?" She begged. "Why not?" I asked taking the costume and doing a quick-change. "Thank you so, so, so much Giggles!" Phillip gave me a hug while I was in the black and brown and gray dress. I had to borrow someone's ballet shoes, but I was able to get through without more than two flaws. Afterwards we met up with some friends from premier dance school to wait for her solo and my half-team. "So you going out for Cheer VA, again Giggles?" Olivia asked me. She normally just came to meets to watch her friends, she likes cheer team better. But she was at premier dance this year. "Probably." I admitted. "You?" I added to be polite. "Yeah, it was fun last year." She said. I went to change into my half team costume (black shorts with tan tights under, and a baggier red sparkly top and a ¾ length sleeve jacket that stopped at your heart and a black fedora) and saw Bobby. "No!" I gasped seeing her. She wore a beaded pink top that stopped at her heart, and a skirt that barley stopped at 3" below her thigh. "You-!"

"Slut? I know!" She squealed. I laughed, and applauded at how she knew what she looked like. "Ah, nice." I said. "IKR!" She squealed. "Yes. I know right, is a good response." I replied. "So, lets get to stage!" She said. I waited in the wings with the half of the team I was dancing with, while she got ready on stage. I stared in awe at her as she danced. She "sexy walked" and reached up her thigh, then she kicked out sassy, and did a perrowet. Next she kicked up and lie down to send a kick over her head, rolled up and did lots of complicated hand and hip motions. I peered into the audience to see what they thought and noticed Ben, Riley, and another man was out there. Probably the Ian guy. The two eldest men had they're eyebrows raised, and were murmuring to each other. Probably, "Is…that her?" and stuff like that. Bobby "call walked" and double-perowet and grinned at me because it was to the side. I gave her a thumb up. Next she flipped herself to center stage and kick circled, rolled up and off the floor, peerowet, center leap, air slapped herself, and sashayed out to center stage. Leap, kick, crazy hands, kick behind, roll, hand push out to the left but leap right, hands up and slow spin. Hug self, while looking down and showed off what was under the skirt. Matching super shiny pink shorts. Kick, kick, leapt over to my side of the stage and smiled but she looked tired now, she rolled, and did a jazz square, then she did many double peerowets in a row! The last peerowet turned out to be a behind kick, then she kick spun once more, and rolled onto the floor to lift her legs, and stand up then she rolled into her final pose. She hand one leg tucked under her, and the other over it, put her hands to her knees, and tilted her head while grinning. She stood and walked up while getting a ton of applause and even a standing ovation from ¾ of Kehl! I laughed in the co-motion and got ready on stage. We did ballet for a while in the beginning to Just Can't Get Enough, and then we moved. As Fergie, finished her verse I quickly but gracefully walked back to get my pom-poms and got into my pose in our clump. We faced the back wall, I threw off my jacket (we were supposed to) and rested my elbow on Courtney, while sticking out my left knee, and my right hip while resting my other hand on my hip. We crossed our pom-poms then and turned around, putting our hands on our hips walking to our spots we crossed them on our hips, then shoved them up, and turned to switch spots as it called switch up. Then crossed them on our hips again and brought our feet together and hands on the right hips, Jazz square, left pom-pom across your shoulder knock it down, same with right pom-pom, left pom-pom in right one out and sway, sway, repeat with alternating pom-poms, left hand up jump to the left and bring it down, same with the right, cross them so you're hugging yourself and bring it to a mini t. Knock them down, I spun in to be the first in our single file line. I started the wave by sending my hands from my right leg over to my left in fan motion and it went down the line. Then we quick went back to our spots spun in with your partner either in front of you or behind you. I was in front. I did a toe-touch and was set down out to the side and rolled up, and send your pom-poms in many directions, on and off your hips until the last count and with my partner behind me again I sent my pom-poms in a downward V, while my partner did the opposite. People cheered as we exited the stage being the last ones to perform. I was sweaty by now, and Bobby had waited for me by the stage. "Nice, work!" She said. "Me?" I demanded. "Me? _You _did _amazing!_" I squealed. "Thanks!" She said. I ruffled my pom-poms into her face out in the hall. "Not the hair not the hair!" She said. I laughed. "It took forty-five minutes to put this in this awesome bun you see. I'm _not _taking it out yet!" She exclaimed. I laughed again. "Hey, look here's one of your fans." I whispered. "J.J!" She exclaimed seeing our friend Jamie. "Phillip!" She replied. "Come on! Let's get cokes!" Bobby said dragging Jamie and me with her to the concessions. I wondered where Ben was. Oh, well he'll find me, the longer I could stay away from Antarctica the better. "Oh, hey giggles!" Jamie exclaimed. "Wow. Really? You just realized I was here?" I asked laughing. "Maybe…" She muttered grinning. I laughed some more. "Whoa! Phillip what are you wearing?" Jamie demanded. "A costume." She replied sounding guilty. "Nice. I'm going to go say hi to Camel!" Jamie exclaimed running away. That was her nickname for Camille. Yeah, Jamie loves nicknames. "Oh my gosh what is everyone doing here today? Hey Fishy!" She called out. "Who?" I asked not knowing this one. "Felicity." She said. "Oh." I mouthed. I didn't know Felicity that well. "She has like, a bunch of nick names. Like, Fishy, Fissy, and Flikidi." She said. "Felicity you know Rose/ Giggles," Bobby said while dragging Felicity with us over to the announcement tables. As if on cue the lady over the speaker said, "All dance placements are now final and are posted. Please check you category and go to the check desk with your certificit if you have won an award." I smiled and went over to half team. Meeting up with a few people I had danced with. "Fourth!" Someone announced that had danced with us. "Woo!" We all said, with one synchronized clap. It's a team thing. I spotted Bobby in the corner crying with Felicity. "Oh, crap." I muttered sashaying through the crowd, and over to Phillip. "Bobby?" I asked gently. She threw her arms around me and showed me something. It was a first place trophy. "Oh, my God. You did not!" I said. "I-I-I d-d-did!" She exclaimed in fake crying. "Wow. It's so dramatic!" Felicity exclaimed laughing and throwing her arms around us both. "Does Miss G know?" I asked. She nodded. "Congrats! You're going to be the best captain yet." I said. "Thanks! Ah, you guys are. The. Best." She sighed. "This was one of the best meets yet! So…typical, yet fun. You know, the guys are trying to flirt with the girls, someone's crying in the bathroom." She said. I had to laugh. "Whose that?" I asked. "Ah, nobody important." She said. "Rose!" I heard, I turned to see Riley Poole coming towards me through the crowd. Jamie scared me to death at that moment by 'tasering' me in the ribs. "J.J!" I screeched. She smiled, "Teehee." She said. "Rose?" Riley called again. "Hey, Riley. Long time no see." I said, nodding. "This is, Bobby, Jamie, and Felicity." I introduced. He nodded his greetings. "Well, I have to go change. You coming, Giggles?" Bobby said. "Just a sec." I said. "But you know I'm an impatient youngling!" She wailed quietly. "J.J?" I cued. She grinned evilly. "Hehe." She said dragging Phillip away like two yards or something. "You're. So. Friggin'. Mean, to me!" She said while being dragged. "We're outside; we have to catch the flights. Sorry, Ben said that I had to be pushy." Riley said. I laughed. I couldn't help it! "It's okay. Um, just give me 5 or ten-ish minutes." I said. He nodded and left. "Who's that?" Bobby asked, the tone clearly stating she thought something was going on. "Oh, Bobby! You're spending too much time with your sister. That's Riley, Ben's like…intern I guess." I said. "Good luck." Felicity teased. Jamie whistled hotly at the moment. "It's not like you don't have someone." I said. "We're just flirting!" Bobby protested. "Yeah, but someone told me-"

"Come on, we're going camping in a huge group, for the last time!" She said exasperated. I laughed, and dragged her, Jamie, and Felicity to the dressing room. I got into black skinny jeans, a black tank top, put pink hoodie over that zipping it up so only part of the tank top was showing. And put on my sport flip flops (Adeletes) I stuffed everything else in my bag by Joyrich Haring. I got it for my birthday, from Felicity. I could tell she wanted to be friends, so we were, and are. Anyways Bobby and I shared an umbrella outside (it was raining sadly). "I have to go to my sister's car over there. We're taking a bus, to the cabin. I'll miss you! It won't be a party without you! I guess I'll see you later this summer. What's in Antarctica anyways?" Bobby asked, quick hugging me. "Polar bears." I replied, she laughed. "Actually, apparently it's something about the treasure." I muttered. "Oh." She said, the Templar Treasure was a touchy subject with my friends. We ignored that flaw in my family. "I don't have a choice on going. Believe me I'd rather with you to the cabin and go like tubing and stuff. E-mail me, okay? Later, have fun camping with _Morgan!"_ I called. She, her sister Morgan, and our friends Christie, Felicity, Jamie, Katie, Elise, and Lola, Lizzy, Fericit (She's from Rome), Lucas, Aiden, Aiden (the other one), Jacob, and Logan, and Jenny's friends Lily, Marie, Anne, Sammy, Tristian, Adam, Ethan, Lauren, Dylan, Tyler, Hayden, Tommy, and Darren. Well, they were going up to a cabin, I had been invited but I had to go to Antarctica, sadly. She begged me to come! But I don't know if Ben would let me go with no adult supervision…still Morgan and her friends are almost all eighteen! Speaking of Ben, he was out side the car with another blonde man. "Hey." I said, grabbing both men's attention. "Rose!" Ben said. As I finally reached them. "Sorry, I'm late a friend of mine kinda distracted me." I admitted. "It's okay." Ben said. "Ian, this is my niece; Rose." He introduced me. I smiled. "Hi, nice to meet you." I said. "Nice to meet you too. I've heard plenty of you." He said. Somehow I had managed on making myself so busy that I hadn't had time to get myself thrown into this treasure nonsense. Until now.


	3. Names aren't Hard

**Disclaimer! Except for Rose…**

I'd been frowning at Riley's computer practically the entire time. It really confused me. "Are we getting any closer?" Ian piped up. "Assuming Ben's theory is correct, and my tracking model is accurate, we should be getting very close. Don't go by me-I broke a shoe lace this morning." We all looked at him. He looked up from the model. "It's a bad omen." He said as though it were obvious. "Shall we turn around and go home then?" Ian asked. "I say we just dump him out here, Riley would make a good snack for a polar bear." I said smiling.

"Yeah, okay, not funny." He said. I smiled. "Riley, you're not missing that little windowless cubicle we found you in, are you?" Ben asked.

"No, No. Absolutely not." Riley said smiling nervously. "You have no idea how much I love doing this." He added. Us three smiled. A few minutes later, Riley's computer started beeping. "We're here." Riley announced we got out of the snowmobile, so did the other members.

"I thought we were looking for a ship." Victor, who had gotten out of the other snowmobile, spoke up, looking around confused.

We spread out with metal detectors. I heard Shaw ask Riley again. "I thought we were looking for a ship. How could a ship end up way out here?" He asked. I heard Riley give a very confusing explanation. "Don't go out too far." Ben told his niece. She smiled and rolled her eyes. She tended to do things like that often. 10 minutes later I heard Ben call out. "I got something!" We rushed over to where he was. 4 hours later we got the entire thing (well what was left of it anyways) dug out. "Let's go make some history!" Ben shouted. I smiled and nodded. I followed him into a cabin looking room. I examined a barrel and heard Riley give a shout. "Jeez!" He shouted. I smiled. He saw a creepy looking dead body. "You handled that well." Ben said. I scoped around when I pulled the top off a barrel. "Gun powder." I flinched slightly at how close Ian was. We let out all the gun powder searching for who knows what. When Ben called out. "I found something." we opened the package to see a pipe in a box. "A Meerschaum pipe." Ian noted. I winced as Ben cut his finger and used his blood as ink for the reading. Ben read the reading. I frowned my mind racing a million miles an hour. "Prison." Shaw spoke up, I raised my eyebrows at him. "Albuquerque." Riley spoke up. "See I can do it too. Snorkel." I silently laughed at the battle of the sidekicks. "Prison. Fifty-five and iron pen. Like I said, an iron pen is a prison." Shaw said as though it made _total _sense. "Or it could be the ink at the time was iron gall ink, so it's just a pen. Then why say iron pen? No…, no that's stupid." Ben noted. I stopped listening to think once more. When I heard, "The Declaration of Independence." Ian said. "Wow," I whispered. An invisible map? On The Declaration of Independence? Wow. "Well, we'll have to arrange a way to examine it." Ian said. "Are you kidding? They're not just going to let us waltz in and run chemical tests on the back of The Declaration of Independence." Ben said. "Then what do you propose we do?" Ian asked.

"I don't know!" Ben's voice went sharp. "We could borrow it…" Ian mumbled. My jaw dropped. "Steal it? I don't think so." Ben replied. I nodded in agreement. "Ben…" Ian was trying to be convincing, but I knew better. Anyone who respected history wouldn't do that to the most important document in history. So Ben clearly wouldn't do that. I clamped my jaw from telling Ian and his buddies off. "The treasure of the Knights Templar is the treasure of all treasures." Ian finished.

"Oh, really? I didn't know that." Ben said the sarcasm dripping in his voice.

"Look, Ben…I understand your bitterness. I really do. You've spent your entire life searching for this treasure, only to have the respected historical community to treat you and your family with mockery and contempt," Ian said. I frowned at him from a couple feet away. What is he up to? "You should be able to rub this treasure in their arrogant faces. I want you to have a chance to do that." He was still fairly close to me. What _is _he up to?

"How?" Ben asked. I swallowed. He wasn't seriously considering this! I wouldn't let him! "We all have our area of expertise. Mine's not just limited to writing checks." My eyes drifted over to see where Ian was. Barley two feet from me. Was he following me? Creepy…

"In another life…I arranged a number of operations of…questionable legality." Ian kept talking. My eyes kept on the floor, and swallowed.

"I'd take his word for it." Shaw's voice took a cold turn instead of that stupidity he almost sounded like he knew what he and others were doing.

"Don't worry. I'll make all the arrangements." Ian said reassuring Ben. I gasped mentally.

"No." Ben's voice was firm. Thank God, too. Closer he came. I walked over near Ben; he stayed a yard away from me. "I really need you to help me here." Ian gave off a coaxing tone.

"Ian…I'm not going to let you steal The Declaration of Independence." Damn right we're not! Ben stood. I walked a little farther from the two. Ian inched a foot, or maybe a little less, near me. I couldn't help but flinch.

"Okay." Ian wasn't happy with Ben's response. Shaw pulled something out of his pocket. I gasped it was a black handgun pointed at Ben. "From this point on all you're going to be is hindrance." Ian said.

"What? Are you gonna shoot me, Shaw?" Ben asked. "Well you can't shoot me, there's more to the riddle. Information I have. You don't." He said. Wait does that mean that he's now gonna say-

"Tell me what I need to know Ben, or I'll shoot the girl." The gun took a turn, towards me. Seriously? He could've bothered to know my name though now it didn't really matter. Yup; I stood frozen where I was. "Hey!" Riley and I exclaimed, having no idea what else to say.

"Quiet!" Ian silenced us. I glared at him. Riley took a step toward me, but Ian saw. "Don't. Move." He instructed. Oh. Crap. I'm going to die. Ben struck a flare quickly, "Look at where you're standing. All that gun powder. I drop this, we all go up." Ben said. My eyes widened. Ian had gotten closer, but Ben noticed now and inched toward me. I really shouldn't have come. "What happens when the flare burns down?" Ian asked. More staring and I went back to glaring at him. "Tell me what I need to know Ben." Ian's eyes didn't leave my glaring icy cold ones. "You need to know…if Shaw can catch!" That's when it happened. All too, quickly. Ian caught it quickly, he laughed coldly, but his arm nearly caught on fire. He dropped it; I felt a tug on my hood, "Riley!" I yelled, as he was the closest to me. I understood, Ian was trying to take me with him as his hostage. "ROSE!" Ben yelled. It went by so completely fast. Riley grabbed on to me, and yanked me away from the hand on my hood. The owner of that hand had been shoved out of the fire-filled room. The door closed and locked. "Rose, Riley! Get over here!" I raced to where he was. "What is it?"

"Smugglers hold get in!" He shouted, shoving me in. I kept my head down as the ship blew up in smithereens. I tried to get up when it was over but they held me down. Pieces of wood fell down with force all around us. "You okay?" Riley asked me. "Y-yeah…" I was breathing heavily. "Just a little shocked." I panted. Ben's eyes wandered over to me. I rolled my eyes, he hates it when I say I'm shocked because of how I reacted to the shock of my mother's death. What with the vomiting and no eating or talking policy I had for days. "What are we going to do?" I asked Ben. "We're going back to the states." He said as though it were obvious. "I mean about Ian, he's going to steal The Declaration of Independence, Ben." I said. We all knew it.

"We stop him."


	4. No Believers and no declaration

**DISCALIMER STILL…W/ Exception Of Rose…REVIEW!**

Chapter 4: No Believers and No Declaration

"Is it really so hard to believe someone will steal the declaration of Independence!" Riley said frustrated. I was, too. Quite actually. "The FBI gets 10,000 tips a week. They're not going to worry about something they know is completely safe." Ben pointed out. We had been to the FBI, Homeland security. And lastly we were going to the archives. We sat down in a couple of chairs outside an office. "Dr. Chase is ready to see you now, Mr. Brown."

"Brown?" Riley asked bewildered. I looked away, ashamed we couldn't even use our real names. "Family name doesn't get a lot of respect in the academic community." Ben muttered. "Cut down by the man. Very cute man." Riley muttered. I bit my tongue so I wouldn't smile. Dr. Chase was a lithe blonde, woman. Very pretty, if you ask me. "Hello. Dr. Chase." Dr. Chase said holding her hand out for Ben to shake. "Paul Brown." Ben said. "Uh, I'm Mia Brown. And this is…Bill." I said, shaking her hand as well. She didn't extend a hand towards Riley. I smiled wryly. "Your accent, Pennsylvania Dutch?" Ben asked. What is he up to? "Saxony German," Dr. Chase claimed. "Your not American?" Riley asked. I sighed mentally. "I'm American I just wasn't born here. Please don't touch that." Ben was looking at her George Washington campaign button collection. "Sorry, neat collection. Missing the inaugural one though. I found one once…" Ben was _not _flirting with this woman. "That's very fortunate for you. Now you told my assistant this was an urgent matter?" Dr. Chase said trying to get on with it. "Ah, yes. Well, I'm just going to go straight out with it. The Declaration of Independence is going to be stolen." Ben said. She sat there staring at us blankly. "It's true." I spoke. "I think I should put you in touch with the FBI," She said reaching for the phone. "We've been there already." I said. "And?" She prompted. Riley spoke up, "They assured us the Declaration cannot possibly be stolen."

"They're right." Dr. Chase said. "However we're less certain, if we had the privilege of examining the document, we could tell you for sure if it is in any danger." Ben explained. Dr. Chase seemed curious. "What do you think you'll find?" She asked. "We believe there is…an inscription on the back." Ben tried to be sophisticated. "An inscription? Of what?" She asked still curious. "Of…choreograph." He cleared up. "A map. A map of what?" she asked. "A map to the location…of various items…of historical and intrinsic value." Ben said. "That's where we lost the FBI," Riley muttered. "You're treasure hunters aren't you? Well, Mr. Brown I have personally seen the back of The Declaration, and all it says is Original Declaration of Independence, dated-"

"Four of July 1776." Ben finished with her. I shook my head. There's no way that she'd believe that the map was invisible. Ben sighed. "It's invisible." He practically whispered. "And that's where we lost the department of homeland security." I whispered. She held back her laughter. She went on, "What led you to assume there's an invisible map on the back?" She asked still biting back her laughter. I guess it did sound funny, even to me. "An engraving on the stem of a two-hundred year old pipe." I said pointedly. "May I see the pipe?" She asked. Riley spoke up, "We…don't have it." she leaned forward. "Did Bigfoot take it?" She asked. We stood. "It was nice meeting you. That is a really nice collection you have there." Ben said. "Nice meeting you too," Dr. Chase practically whispered. We walked out toward the archives display area. Riley and I followed Ben over to The Declaration of Independence. "I was thinking we could go public. You know, put the story all over the internet. It's not like we have our reputations to worry about." Riley said. "I don't think that would exactly scare Ian away." I pointed out. Ben ignored our ideas, and comments. "Ten years of searching, and I'm three feet away." Ben whispered. "Of all the lines here, there's one at the heart of them all." Ben read my personal favorite line in the document. It was so beautiful. "Beautiful." Riley muttered. "I have no idea what you just said." he added. "It means if there's something wrong, then those who have the ability to take action have the responsibility to take action." I explained. "People don't really talk like that." Riley said. "They think like that though," I noted. Ben took another look at it. "I'm going to steal it. I'm going to steal the Declaration of Independence." Ben murmured. I stood there shocked as he walked out. "Ben!" I called. "Wait! Ben!" Riley shouted. He walked out towards the Washington monument. Riley and I sat on the steps of the Lincoln Memorial. "This is huge. Prison, huge. You do know you're going to prison?" Riley asked. "Probably," Ben agreed. I rolled my eyes. "It bothers most people…" Riley added. Ben shrugged. "Ben, you can't do this. It's like…, like stealing a national monument. Like stealing him!" Riley pointed at the statue of Honest Abe. "None less it shouldn't be done- it can't be done." I nodded in agreement. "Here, let me show you." Riley started off.

We ended up in the library of Congress. The biggest library in the world, over 10 million books. Riley repeated my thoughts, but added to the end of, "Over 10 million books all saying the same thing; listen to Riley." This snapped Ben and my attention over to him. "Here we have an entire layout of the Archives. Builders blueprints, plumbing and sewage, etc. Now, when the Declaration is on display it's behind two inches of bullet proof glass, with heat sensors, security cameras, security guards, and little families from Iowa. When it's not on display, it's lowered into a thick concrete vault, equipped with lock and password." He said. "You know Thomas Edison tried and failed over 2,000 times to make a light bulb. And when asked he said, I didn't fail, I simply found out 2,000 ways not to make a light bulb." Ben quoted. I frowned. "Edison?" I asked. "Here's our way. The preservation room." Ben pulled a book up from by him. "Go ahead. Enjoy." Ben encouraged Riley and me. "Do you know what the preservation room is for?" Ben asked. "Delicious jams and jellies?" Riley guessed. "No, it's where all documents are repaired and restored. Now the best time for us to get it is this Friday night, when all the security is focused on the VIPs upstairs." Ben explained. "The preservation room…?" I muttered flipping through the pages. Riley and I looked up. "This might be possible." I said. "It might." Ben replied.

When we got back to our apartment we made plans for Friday. "Okay, so Ben, you get the photo ID and go in as a maintenance worker. Then get into you're tux. Get that babe's-"

"Dr. Chase, you weirdo. By the way she's way out of your league." I corrected smiling. He glared at me and continued. "Get her fingerprints, and get into that preservation room." Riley turned to me. "You're staying here." Ben beat Riley to it. Riley frowned. "Ben, she's got to help-"

"Set up the-"

"Declaration testing environment. Fine." I snapped. I didn't like it but I had a plan. Finally it was Thursday. "I'm going to get the stuff to make that fingerprint mixture ingredients that you told me about." Ben said. Now was my chance. "Alright. I'll come. Drop me off at Tiger Lily's boutique." I said. It was only a block away from where he had to go anyways. Ben was a little nervous so he didn't ask why, thankfully. I was dropped off and bought the dress I needed. I got a gray knee-length dress, with one sleeve. Which had few brown jewels on it, it hugged my body perfectly. I also bought a pair of gleaming black tall, like 4" tall, high heels. I put my stuff in the back of my closet when I got home. I helped Ben with the finger print stuff, we learned in science last year. It was really nice to know actually. They really shouldn't teach us this for this purpose and now they were going to realize their back fire. I set up the environment after pizza and soda and stale chips accidentally that Riley ate, (they were vinegar anyways, I hate those chips how would I know their expiration date?) I was done in about 10-15 minutes. I smiled mischievously and grabbed Ben's house key. I put on the dress, and shoes and out the door I went. I walked to the gala, it took me about another 5 minutes, or a two minute drive. I walked up to the front doors with my silver shiny clutch and the key. "Hi," I said sweetly to match my smile I had an innocent look in my eyes, " My mom forgot her key to our apartment as I was going to my friend's cousin's wedding." I said to explain my outfit. "Name?" He asked. "Chase, Abigail." I said. "Go right on in sweetie." I smiled. "Thanks."

I put my clutch through security explained as they checked my name on the list. I walked into the and up to Dr. Chase, about a minute before Ben. "Hi, have you seen-"

"Mia, what are you doing here?" Ben asked. I smiled warmly. "Well, I was going to Jane's cousin Addie's wedding, remember? And I saw you left your house key." I said handing it to him.

_Mmmm, shorty had those apple bottom jeans (jeans) boots with the fur, (with the fur) the whole club was looking at her! She hit the floor she hit the floor next thing you know, shorty got low, low, low, low, low!_

The timer on my cell phone went off, playing Low, by Jimmy Jones. "Oh, I have to take this it's my ride." I said. "Hello?" I waited. Ben stared at me in half- shock, half fury. "Really? Oh, I'm sorry. Well, it's okay. Thanks for calling, Jane. Feel better." More waiting. "Yup, okay. Bye." I said pretending to hang up. "That was Jane. She has food poisoning so I can't go, because she was sort of my invite." I explained. "You'll just have to stay here with me then, huh? Alright." He said. He was still angry, but didn't show it. I smiled a little to sweetly. Ben made a toast grabbing the glass with Dr. Chase's fingerprints. I smiled. Until I heard the toast. "If they hadn't done so, they would have been hanged, beaten,-oh, and my personal favorite-, had their antrill's cut out and _burned."_ Ben toasted. Dr. Chase looked like she was about to be sick, and Stan her boyfriend looked disgusted. "Cheers…?" They said in unison. I shook my head sadly. I saw that Ben was thinking. Probably of a way to ditch me. If he left me here, and was caught, Dr. Chase would probably find me and put me in custody. "Well, good night." Ben said after draining his glass. I followed him. "I can't believe you came." He muttered. "You shouldn't-"

"Have come, you don't know the consequences. Blah, Blah, Blah. I know. So I came!" I explained in a mimicking tone, but ending in my voice. He sighed angrily, and stopped. "Fine, just stay with me." He said stiffly. He started walking. I smiled and followed him laughing. "What are you wearing anyways?" Ben asked in the elevator. "It's just a dress don't have a cow." I rolled my eyes. "This way." I said, he was right behind me. Or so I thought. My high heels clicked to a stop. "Damn it! It's locked…" My stomach lurched at the sound of that crisp familiar voice. Shaw. Which meant; Ian. I looked over at Ben for an answer, but he wasn't there. Damn it! I wouldn't be able to get out of here without being spotted. Would he recognize me, though? He saw sweaty me, freezing her ass of me, and-screw it- he even saw terrified me. I now had my hair in a bun, was about 4" taller with the high heels and was wearing a dress, and even a touch of make up. "Just go over to the other damn side and get it, you idiots!" I heard. Yup, Ian. I quickly did my best power walk in high heels. I kept my eyes down. I decided to get a head start. I forgot to take my noisy shoes off, so when _click, clack!_ I silently cursed. I Was about to bend down, to take off my noisy shoes, when I heard a- "Get her!" I broke into a high-heel-run. "B-Paul!" I called. I called when he saw me he exhaled grateful to the lord he found me. But then he saw Ian. "Rose, get down!" He called. _pew! Bam! Ping! _Gun shots rang against the glass of the declaration. He clearly didn't have time so he took it all, thankfully it was a great shield. For him. A gun was pointed at me. I heard shots coming my way but thankfully they were in haste and it was so shocking, the person holding the gun, had terrible aim. I made my way over to Ben, and pressed the elevator button. He unwrapped the declaration in the elevator. "Thank god!" I exclaimed. "This is one of the many reasons-"

"Spare me." I claimed. He glared at me. When out of the elevator declaration hidden in his jacket, he tried to go back to the gala. I stopped him though. "Gift shop. Chase alert." I murmured. He nodded. I looked at weird souvenirs, and saw she was gone. I nodded but- "Are you trying to steal that?" I glanced back. Ben was talking to the lady. I saw he was covered, so I scurried out. I walked up to Riley in the van. "What are you- how did you-…?"

"Long story. Ben's coming." I said. Riley just noticed, how much of a girl I looked like. "Nice dress. How do you live in those shoes?" He asked. "Thanks, and I'm a woman. We're tough. Beauty is pain, Riley." I said, smiling. I saw Ben coming out of the archives. Riley and I noticed something, but Riley was the only one Ben could hear. "Uh…Ben the…mean declaration lady's behind you…" He explained. A few moments passed. "Stop chatting, and get in the van." Riley said through grit teeth. I climbed into the front. I caught them in mid-conversation when I started listening. "What's that?" Dr. Chase asked. Crap. "It's a souvenir." Ben explained. Nice cover. Alarms blared from the archives. "Oh, my God! You did not! Oh, my god. Security! Security, over here!" Dr. Chase shouted. "It's yours." I heard Ben say. "What?" I exclaimed. Riley put his hand over my mouth, why did it taste like metal/plastic? "Go!" Ben shouted as he got in the back, Riley removed his hand. "We can't! She has the declaration!" I shouted. "We can. Now go! Wait! Stop! Bad, bad, bad." Ben replied. Ian's men stopped short, and picked up Dr. Chase. "Oh, my God!" Shots rang out towards the van. I squealed, "Duck!" Riley yelled as though it weren't obvious already. We got Ben back in the car, and went off fast. "Follow them!" He said. "No, really?" I muttered sarcastically. "Get me next to her." He said. Riley did as told. I held on for dear life. "Ben! Look out!" I hollered. A bus came blazing between, Ben and Abigail. I heard a woman's scream. Ben and Dr. Chase fell in to the back of our van. "Are you okay?" Ben asked. "No! Those men- They have the declaration!" she shouted. "Are you alright?"

"Little on edge from being shot at, but I'll be alright." Riley said. "Those men- you can't let them get away!" She shouted. "Are you hungry?" Ben asked. "What?" Abigail and I asked totally confused. "Those men have the declaration!" She exclaimed again. "No, they don't we do." Ben said. It was in the van the whole time? Ugh, come on Ben! "They got a duplicate." He explained. "And that was some money. So you owe me for the duplicate. $35, plus tax." He said. I snickered. "Genius." I muttered. "Give me that!" She shouted. "Stop shouting, please. If you would be a little more civilized Dr. Chase, we're trying to think."

"God Verdammt! Give me that!" Abigail shouted. "No. And you're still shouting." Ben responded. "Pretty sure she was swearing too." Riley observed. "Well we probably deserve that." I said. "You can't seriously think you're going to run chemical tests on the back of the Declaration of Independence in the back of a moving van." Dr. Chase said. "We have a clean room environment set up. STDS, everything, the whole shebang." Riley told Abigail. "We do right?" Riley muttered to me. I sighed. "Yes. We do, you _can _trust me." I pointed out, taking mock offense. "We can't go back." Ben told us. "What? Why not?" I asked. "I had to use a credit card." Ben muttered. "A credit card slip?! Dude we're on the grid! They're going to have your records from forever! They're going to have my records, R-!"

"Mine." I said. Though it probably didn't matter if our names were spilled. "You know what. I take it back, you're not liars; you're insane." Dr. Chase said. "That's been said. And it's very possible." I muttered. "Listen, everything I told you was the truth, I level with you 100%." Ben told her. "I want that document Mr. Brown." She repeated. "My name's not Brown. It's gates, I level with you 98%." He corrected. "Gates? You're the family with that conspiracy theory about the founding fathers!" She exclaimed. "It's not a conspiracy theory." I said. I knew it wasn't, though sometimes I did have my doubts. "Per say." Riley muttered. "You know, Riley take right. Get off the road." Ben instructed. Soon we were parked on the grass. "We need those letters." Ben told us. I knew he was talking about the Silence Do-good letters. "Well, not to be a…nudge but, we probably have our own satellite by now." Riley said. I elbowed him. "He's thinking." I muttered. "You have the original Silence Do-good letters? Did you steal those too?" Abigail asked. "I have scans, now quiet please." Ben replied. Honestly, too. "How did you get scans?" She asked, thrown off. "I know the person that has the originals. Now shush." Ben said. "Why do you need them?" She asked quietly. I laughed. "She really can't shut her mouth can she?" Ben asked us. I smiled. "We're women. That's not possible." I replied. Dr. Chase gave me a look. "I'm Rose. Not…what was it? Mia. He's actually Ben, and that's Riley, though Bill does suit him." I said. She nodded frowning. "Here, you can hold onto this if you promise to shut. Up." Ben said, handing her the declaration. I smiled. "Ben, we have to go." Riley said. "I know, but I never thought I'd have to tell my dad about it." He said. Then Abigail broke into a run. My eyes widened. Ben caught her. "Hey, not cool." He said. He go the declaration anyways. "Let me go!" Ben did so. "Fine, you're let go. Go, shoo." He said. "I'm not going. Not without the declaration." Abigail stated. "Well, you're not going with declaration-you're not coming with us. Rose actually shouldn't have." He said. "You're really still mad?" I asked. "If you didn't want me to come you shouldn't have told me where you're going." Abigail said. I slammed my head on the back of the van. When we finally arrived at Grandpa's place he opened the door, "Where's the party?" He asked. "Dad, can we uh…come in?" Ben asked. "Is she pregnant?" He asked. My eyes widened. I smiled. "No, dad. Abigail's not pregnant." Ben said. I choked back on laughter. Until granddad's next question, "Did this yahoo get Rosie pregnant?" He demanded. "I-" I began to protest.

"Well if he did we aren't just gonna let Rose stand out in the cold are we?" Ben stopped me. I felt my jaw open but clenched it not wanting to spoil Ben's 'plan'. I noticed Riley pale out my peripheral vision as well. Well this was going great so far!


	5. A bit of Sedusky

**Disclaimer with exception of Rose and Bobby**

**Chapter 5: A Bit of Sedusky**

**MY POINT OF VIEW WHILE SEDUSKY IS BEN'S APARTMENT!**

Sedusky went into the apartment bedrooms after finding a few letters written by Benjamin Franklin. He found one looking like a teenagers and frowned. "What's this?" He muttered, fully entering. He found posters of Robert Pattinson, Taylor Swift, and Avril Lavigne. He found a huge picture framer that framed 50 scattered photos on the wall. They showed teenagers in nearly every one. But almost all of them had the owner of this room, a amber headed girl. He found a photo album on the shiny desk and picked it up. Scrawled on the inside in the this book belongs to: was the name _Rose Irene Gates (no your name's giggles! Love, J.J!) _Sedusky frowned, and one of his agents walked into the room. "Sir?" Agent Hendrix said. "Yes?" Sedusky replied looking up from the album. "We found some stuff on Gates." He said. "Which one?" Sedusky asked. "Sir?" He asked confused by his comment. "There's more than one, Hendrix." Sedusky said. "Your standing in the room of _Rose _Irene Gates. Keep our focus on Ben, I'll see who this one is and see if she's anymore important than my mother in this case." He said, once more confusing Hendrix but he went along with it anyways. Sedusky flipped through the album, and finally found something It was the same red head, but with a few friends, that weren't in other pictures. She seemed to be crying a long with all the other girls, who seemed to be trying to comfort her. Scrawled below it was a summary:

_Mom's funeral October 3rd 10 years old, Chelsea, Star, Chloe, Arista, Brea _

Sedusky was trying to piece up the puzzle here. Was this girl familiar to him in the security tapes? Maybe. "Agent Hart you research Rose Irene Gates, I want to know who she is, how she's related to Benjamin, and why she's living with him." He said continuing on exploring her room. Her iPod was in a speaker docking station playing a song called _All Electric, _her laptop had her e-mail pulled up. He read the e-mail, from someone with the e-mail (A/N: Don't actually try and e-mail that…it's fake I have a TDS…cause it's better.)

_Dear Giggles/Rose,_

_The trip's been awesome! I'm soooooooooooooooooooooo sad you couldn't come! We just got back from the lake; we've spent SO MUCH time there! Morgan's doing okay, for how she feels about camping. (Haha, get the joke? Of course you do!;) Lol right?) Hope you did okay in Antarctica, jeez it's been hot down here! My bikini nearly came off in the lake! So I go in a one-piece to the lake now, our cooking actually is edible! Shocker right!=) Yeah, I know. We watched a movie on a sheet in the woods last night from a projector we were scared out of our sox!(Get it? Sox, like-yeah…you know.) Well it's lights out, were fishing early in the morning tomorrow. Wish me luck on not dropping the fish hook in my finger for like the sixth time! Haha, Lylas girlie. =)_

_~Yo awesome Bffl BOBBY!_

Her calendar had marked with due dates, dance meets, cross country camps, and cheer teams, and karate, along with friends birthdays and parties. He found a small piano in her closet. He picked up her cell phone from the nightstand and gave it to Agent Hart. He took a second glance at her calendar and flipped back a few pages, to the month of March. He saw dates, and an anniversary for a month being together. Later he saw in the beginning of May it said. _Dumb-ass Will stood me up for the fourth time; call Bobby for help. _"So, relationship troubles?" He muttered, now looking at other pictures to find her with a guy in a fancy party dress. It was black and purple had one strap that went over her shoulder, and dropped at her knees, she had a purple clutch silver dangly earrings, and painful looking silver high heels, a teenage boy about the same age wearing a black tux, stood with his arm wrapped around her waist. Scrawled below was a quick sloppy caption; _James and I homecoming October 15th_. Sedusky noticed she had had four relationships over the last year, and even snuck out once to go to a party at someone named Aiden's. "Wow, quite the player aren't we?" He muttered. He found dance photos of her in costumes, and saw awards and trophies on a bookcase. She had won plenty of dance, cheer, and cross country awards, along with some gymnastics, piano solos, spelling and geography bee awards. "Quite the over achiever, huh?" Hart said. "Yeah. Looks like she's trying to impress someone." He said. "Hmm…" He mused. "Sir? She speaks more than three languages. French was her first language, than English, than Italian, Spanish, Portuguesse, Greek, and Korean. Exotic, huh?" Hart said. "She's Gates' niece, her mother died, three years ago in a shooting. There's no mention of a father, she has an inheiritance, coming from her mother when she turn's seventeen, and is already got collage plans." She informed him. "Collage? Has she skipped any grades?" He asked. "She started an online school last year, and is learning a year ahead, she's dyslexic, and is now attending Alexandria High School. She also has a modeling file open." Hart sounded shocked. Sedusky turned to the closet finding lots of flashy outfits for a fourteen year-old girl. Ranging from faux fur vests, to designer imported brands. "Looks like she might have dug into that inheiritance already." He said. "Look at these clothes." He said. "Wow…she has DVDs of her dances over the years it looks like." Hart said. "Ben's sister died four years ago in a shooting at a dance club in New York, he went up by train three days after her death and met his niece for the first time. There are stories that Rose had tried to starve herself for days, and that she refused to talk to anyone until after her mother's funeral. People say Ben, got her into talking once more. Sarah Jane Gates, never married, and was an elementary art teacher up until her death. Rose was her only child, who she left to her brother Benjamin Franklin Gates, sure enough." Agent Dawes informed Sedusky. He nodded. "I got something on the male one!" Agent Hendrix called. "He has a degree in American history, from Georgetown, a degree in mechanical engineering at MIT, Navy ROTC and naval diving and salvage training centre." He said. "What in the world did this guy want to be when he grew up?" Sedusky wondered aloud. Hendrix shrugged though it was rhetorical. "Keep our focus on Gates, run him to ground." He decided. "Compile a family and friends list. Closest relatives first. One on each of them." He finished. Sedusky found some papers on Rose, and found out her complicated schooling process over the years. She went to a normal elementary school and found out she was dyslexic in late first grade, she went to the same school but dropped out mid-second grade, from peer abuse. She was put in another public school while getting help from Sylvan Learning Center. She then was taken out for the reason of lack of challenge in public school, so skipping to fourth grade that year she was put in a private school until her mother died, that year. Then she went to another public school in VA, until she had to drop out from bullying problems, again. This time from physical abuse. So she started up online schooling last year and was learning a year ahead. She then tried another high school that finally worked and was still going to high school there, but is considering online schooling yet again for lack of challenge issues coming up again. "What a school life she has." Sedusky said. "She must have gone through half a dozen in her life." Hendrix said. "She's considering adding a seventh to the list." Sedusky pointed out, grabbing a photo of Rose, and her ex-boyfriend at a football game probably earlier this year. "Call his parents, see what they know." Sedusky called out.


	6. Rose knows more

**Disclaimer except for Rose Review Please and Thank you I use manners because I am a vampire! Baack to Rose's POV**

**Chapter 6: Rose knows more **

"There's some pizza, that's probably still warm. Help, yourself." Grandpa said. "Bet you 10 bucks Riley dives into the pizza," I said to Abigail. "In this important of a time? You're on." she replied. She clearly didn't know Riley. Or thought I was desperate. Either way I gain ten bucks. "This better not be about the dumb treasure." I heard grandpa mutter to Ben. I looked away. "Dad, I…we found the Charlotte." Ben replied. Grandpa looked mad, at first but then he stopped. "You mean she was a ship?" He asked intrigued. Ben nodded. "Did you find the treasure?" He asked.

"No, but we found a clue that told us-"

"Yeah, a clue then you'll find another clue. Then another, and that's all you'll ever find! Just more clues. I wasted ten years of my life on that! But, you know what? I got a family. At least, I had you, and your mother for however long a time." Grandpa pointed out. "You have Rose, you know." He muttered to Ben, making sure I didn't hear but he didn't know how well my hearing could get. "And, what? Him?" He pointed over to Riley, munching on a piece of pizza. I smirked over at Abigail. She slyly handed me a ten dollar bill. I smiled. "Ben, you don't even know if there is another clue." Abigail pointed out. I scowled. "I know a way to find out." I said. They all looked over at me, confused. "How?" Riley asked. "Lemons, cue-tips, gloves, and umm…the parchment." I instructed. "Now!" I said. I cut the lemons into wedges. "What is that?" Grandpa asked. "Animal skin?" He asked. "Uh…just very old parchment." Riley said. "Dad, you could use some rest." Ben said. "I'm fine. How old is that?" He questioned. "200 years, at least." I replied automatically. They looked at me. "What?" I snapped. "You sure?" Grandpa asked. "Pretty darn." I responded. "You know self fade inks only come up with heat. Could throw it in the oven." He said my eyes went wide. "No." Abigail and Ben said. "I'll just…uh…go on." He said wandering into the back of the house. "Okay, now if there is actually a map on there'd probably be a symbol marking it in the top right hand corner." Abigail said. I reached out to do the lemons. Abigail stopped me. "You can't." She said. "It has to be done." I simply stated. "Then a trained professional document handler, will do it." she claimed. "Fine." I snapped. "I'm so getting fired for this." She muttered. She hesitated, but rubbed the lemon on. Waiting….nothing. "I told you, you need heat." Grandpa came back. Ben, and Abigail looked at each other and took breaths onto the Declaration of Independence. A faint symbol came up in the corner. I smiled. "We need more juice." Abigail said. "We need more heat." Ben muttered. "I'll go get the hair dryer." I said.

When everything was uncovered I noticed it was an Alfa door cipher. "It's an Alfa door cipher." I noted. "A what?" Riley asked. "Numbers referring to a certain key or text, usually a random book or letter." Abigail explained. I nodded. "In this case the Silence Do-good letters. Dad, do you have the letters?" Ben asked. Grandpa got a nervous look on his face. I frowned. "You know, the Silence Do-good letters were letters Benjamin Franklin wrote to his brother at the New England Current were found in a desk that-""Dad where are the letters?" Ben asked exasperated. "I don't have them, son." he replied. Ben cleared his throat to calm himself. I shut my eyes. "Where are they?" He asked. "I donated them to the institute of Franklin, in Philadelphia." He said. "Okay, we better get going." Ben said. I nodded. "I just never would have thought that this was on the back all this time." Abigail said. "On the back of what?" Grandpa asked lifting the document. "No!" I said. He already saw. "Oh my God, Oh my God…how….Ben! This….this is the Declaration of Independence!" He wailed. "Yes, and it's very delicate," Abigail said taking it from his grasp. "Did you steal it?" He asked. Riley being him, pointed over to Ben. I looked away. "He dragged you into this?" Grandpa looked over at Riley, Abigail, and me. "Literally." Abigail muttered. "I volunteered." Riley stated. "Um…a little." I shrugged. "I was just curious." I added. "Ben you, just threw your life away! They only made up the treasure to distract the British, and keep them looking for buried treasure! There is no real treasure!" Grandpa shouted. "And now you dragged me into this." he muttered. "I refuse to believe that, and we can't have that." Ben replied. Riley went to go get the duct tape, I quick ran upstairs. I grabbed my picture of my mom and me, when I was four and stuck it in my pocket. I ran downstairs but stopped when I heard Ben and Grandpa talking. "Ben, before anything. Know that you're Rose's guardian. That means you keep her safe. She's not safe, Ben." Grandpa told Ben. I frowned. I was perfectly fine. "Dad, she's safe, trust me. She's with me." He said. "Yeah, with you. You aren't seeing that something can easily happen. It's too dangerous for her, Ben." Grandpa replied. "Dad, she'll be okay. She's too tough. If anything get's too dangerous I'll send her back." Ben promised. I fought the urge to snort, I doubt that'd happen. "Ben, you don't know when to stop though. There's no limit for you. I mean, look, you stole a priceless artifact!" He shouted. I pushed back tears. "Dad, I only stole it to protect it from…others." Ben responded. "Others?" Grandpa was getting angry. "You just can't stop it Ben, can you?"

Once in the car on our way to The Franklin Institute of Philadelphia, we decided to get new clothes. "I'd like to go shopping too, but we have no money." Riley said. "Here," Ben said handing Abigail a booklet labeled _common sense _in gold. "Common Sense. How appropriate." Abigail approved. I smiled. "He usually tucks a few hundred dollars somewhere in between those pages." Ben said. "Your dad has a sweet ride. When are we going to get there? I'm hungry." Riley complained. I smiled. "This car smells weird." He said. I rolled my eyes. "Go to sleep already!" I exclaimed getting pretend fed up with him. Secretly I guess I had a crush on him. I rolled my eyes at the thought. Once checked into a hotel for the night, Abigail and I got a room, and Riley and Ben got one. We just kicked off our high heels, and washed off our make up. "So…what's your family like?" I asked. "Oh," she sighed, "I'm single right now." She said. "A mother?" I asked. "I wish. What about you? What's your dad like?" She asked. I looked away. "Ben's…not my…dad. My dad left before I was born, and my mom died in a shooting when I was ten." I explained. "Oh, I'm sorry." She replied. "Ben's my uncle, my mom hadn't really been keeping in touch with him, but in her will, he was my legal guardian." I said plainly. She nodded. "He's a good guy, besides the whole stealing-The-Declaration-of-Independence thing." She said. I laughed at that. "You'll learn to get past that." I said. We laughed some more. "So, what about Bill or Riley?" She asked. I smiled, blushing at the way she asked. "He's just our techie that makes the jokes along the way." I said. It was all true too. It felt good to tell the truth. She smiled. "Well we should probably go to sleep, before it's time to leave." Abigail pointed out; the time was 2:30 A.M. My eyes widened at the time. "Good morning." I said as I drifted into a sleep.


	7. Riley knows more

**Disclaimer except for Rose, and please review… **

**Chapter 7: Riley knows more**

In the morning we checked out and split. Riley went to the Franklin Institute, because he was the least dressed up and didn't need new clothes. I went to Charlotte Russe, my favorite store, while the others went into a place called Urban outfitters. At least Abigail didn't go into the old lady places that my mom's friends would always go to. Like Dress Barn, or Christopher Banks. Eww, those clothes were u-g-l-y, UGLY! I bought, something a bit less conspicuous. Brown shorts, a brown cami, sliver flip flops, and a white thin ruffled down the far left side shirt. I put my hair into a pony-tail, and suddenly looked like myself for what felt like days, but had only been a day, and a day about a week ago. When I got over to Urban Outfitters Riley was already there. I caught him mid-sentence, "-Now pass and stow of course referring to-"

"The Liberty Bell." I finished. "Why must you do that?" Riley asked. I shrugged, "I guess, it's just fun to frustrate you." I said. Which was totally true. He ignored me. "A timely shadow…" Ben muttered. "What?" I asked, hopelessly lost. "A time." He decided on. "A time…uh…what time?" Riley asked. "Wait. Do we have a hundred dollar bill?" I asked. He handed me one, frowning until he realized what I was doing. I grabbed a water bottle off the counter to use as a magnifying glass. "What do you see?" He asked. "2...2:22 P.M." I said. "What time is it now?" I asked. "Almost three." The cashier responded. "We missed it?" Abigail asked disappointed. I nodded. "No we didn't. We didn't because-" Riley abruptly stopped waiting for us to intervene. "Wait. I know something about history that you don't? Wow. Just let me take this in. Just embrace this moment. Is this how you feel all the time? Well, except for now of course-"

"Riley!" I said sharply. "Do you want me to roundhouse kick you?" I said. "Sorry, alright. What I know, is that daylight savings wasn't started until after world war I." He said. "Riley you're a genius." Ben said. "Let's go." I said. "Do you know who the first person to suggest-?"

"Benjamin Franklin!" I said. "How did you know I'd ask that?" Riley questioned. "Because my lefty powers!" I said, referring to my left-handedness. "No, I just know you." I corrected smiling. He hit me playfully. "Kitty has claws." I said while we went over to Independence Hall. He hissed at me, and I stuck my tongue out at him.

**Sorry I know this one's short but I'm technically finished I'm just fixing my old mistakes!**


	8. Darn you books!

**Disclaimer except for Rose yadayadablada and review please…here ya go.**

**Chapter 8: Darn you books! **

"What bell is this?" Riley asked once we were up the stairs and literally _in _the bell. "This is the Centennial bell." Ben replied. "It replaced the Liberty Bell in 1876." Spouted out the fact. I sometimes did that. Riley arched an eyebrow and I shrugged. "So if it's 3:22 P.M. now, it was 2:22 in 1776." I said. "There! I'll go get the clue, meet me in the signing room." He said. "3:22, my idea." Riley muttered before I dragged him down the steps. When Ben came back in the signing room we took a look at what he (as Riley put it) "scored". "Early American X-ray specs?" Riley asked. I sent him a smirk. "Benjamin Franklin invented something like these." Abigail pointed out. "Uh…I think he invented these." Ben stated. "Alright." I noted. We unwrapped the declaration carefully. "Wow." I whispered. "What?" Riley asked intrigued. "It's just…the last time this was here…it was getting signed." I said. Riley sighed. "Rose, there's another tour group coming." He said exasperated. I nodded. Ben looked through the glasses and raised his eyebrows. "What does it say?" I asked. "Heere at the wall. Heere spelled with two Ees. Take a look." He gave them to me, then to Abigail. "Why can't they just say here's the treasure spend wisely?" Riley asked. I smiled and the glasses went back to Ben, never having reached Riley. I had made sure of that, for him being shocked at how I actually could look like a girl if I tried. "Really?" Riley muttered to me. I smiled. I sighed. "Riley there's another tour group coming." I repeated his exact words. Then smirked. He glared at me. "Fine." He snapped. I giggled at his anger. I took a look out the window for cops. Instead I found Phil, and either Powell or Viktor…I'm not good with names, of people I hate. Once I called this boy who threw a carrot at me his sister's name. "Um…trouble." I said. Ben took a look out the window. "We probably won't be able to get out of here without getting spotted. So we split the lock from the key." Ben said. My eyes widened. "We're splitting up?" Riley beat me to it. "Yes. You take the declaration and I'll take this and these." He said. He looked like he was thinking _boy am I going to regret this,_ and said, "Rose, you're going with Riley and Abigail." He explained. My ears arched back in surprise. He then gave me the look that said _please, truly listen to them. No matter what they tell you to do, do it._ I nodded. This was life. Ian was willing to shoot, even…even a 14 year-old girl. "I'll go first, and then you guys go. Meet me back at the car. Call me if anything happens." Ben said. "Like if we get caught and killed?" Riley asked worried. "Yeah…that'd be bad." Ben said starting to take off. I nodded. "Take care of her." Ben said sounding like he was already regretting his choice. "I will." Riley and Abigail said in sync. "He meant you." I said, not looking at either. "Oh," They said in sync again. They both sent me glares, I grinned, "Let's go." We started in a walk, but when we heard, "Get them!" We broke into a run. "In here!" Abigail shouted ducking into a market. "This way!" I shouted. I ran straight forward, and quick ducked out and into a book store. I sighed with relief, and slid down so I was in a sitting position, knees to my chest. I closed my eyes and took a deep, shaky, breath. Only to open my eyes to see a pair of shoes directly in front of me. I almost screamed, I was a fraction of a second away from screaming. Until I saw the gun, and taser in his pocket. In front of me stood Shaw. He glared down at me. "Get up." He snapped. I stayed down for a second, but then thought it would be logical for me to stand up. "Merde-tete." I muttered in French. That means Crap-head in French or Crap is the same as shit in French so… basically it was covered that I was using some pretty colorful language. "Where is it?" He demanded. "Where's what?" I snapped. "You God damn know well, what." He shot back. "I don't know, it's not with me I swear." I said, beginning to leave. "Your ride's not here yet." Shaw said. "What?" I snapped. "You're coming with us." He said. I stood there in shock. At least I didn't vomit. But my hands were practically trembling. In anger. I was _not _scared one _bit _of Ian. Or his men. They couldn't even spell IQ I bet. Besides I can always insult them in French. That was good. But the nerve of these men, I couldn't stand them! They make me feel so…ugh! "You're not going to find out anything." I muttered. "Shut up." Shaw said, showing his gun, trying to scare me. Boohoo, it didn't work, I glared at him, "Tu Ferais mieux content que je ne suis pas sur coup de pied vos tripes." I growled. Translation: You better be glad I'm not kicking out your guts. Thank God he didn't know French. "I don't know what you just said," _of course you didn't, you wouldn't know it in English. _I wanted to retort. "But it'd be best for you to be silent." He said, shoving me towards the door. I scowled, and made sure I had my cell phone. I didn't. I swallowed. This was bad. SO bad. Worst of all, grandpa was right.


	9. Interrigations never work

**Disclaimer, except Rose whatever, but there's going to be some confusion here I promise you. So I'm going to write a paragraph from Riley's POV in the scene I just wrote then Rose's POV in the Car then my POV for after the car, then Rose's POV again so HERE! **

**Chapter 9: Interrogations never work**

I came from behind Abigail, and tapped her shoulder. "Shh!" I told her. "Where have you been?" She asked. "Hiding!" I said in a duh-tone. "Where's Rose?" She asked. "I thought she was with you!" I hissed. She sighed, like she might have a guess. "Come on." She said. "What about-"

"Come on! We'll talk later." She interrupted. I sighed and followed. "Come on Rose." I muttered. She just _had _to find us! If she didn't I was going kill Ian. I pulled Abigail out of the way of the bus as she dropped the declaration. I wasn't going to lose her either. "No…" I whispered, as Ian took the declaration. "Come on!" I shouted, helping up Abigail and running. We eventually saw that they weren't following us, and slowed. "What about Rose?" I demanded louder now. "Riley, they…took her. I'd bet, you quite a lot that they have her." She panted. Clearly not a runner, like me. Took her…? No. They-she…no. They couldn't have. "No. Damn it! They wouldn't…" I trailed angrily. "Riley, she'll be okay. She's a tough fighter. But we have to call Ben…" She trailed. "Crap." I said plainly, but part of me knew Abigail was right. But if she wasn't then…I couldn't think about that. Anyways telling Ben…God he was going to kill us, considering we didn't exactly…uh, 'Take care of her' as Ben put it. I sighed. "Here, I'll call him." I said, before she could. I knew him longer anyways. "Yes?" Ben answered. "We lost it…" I trailed starting off easy on him. He sighed angrily, and went silent for a moment. "It's…we'll be okay. Are you alright? How's Abigail? And Rose?" He asked. "Um…well Abigail and I are okay…but…" I trailed not sure how to put it. "Is she hurt?" Ben asked automatically. "I…uh one second." I paused putting the phone to my chest. "He asked if she's hurt. What do I say?" I whispered super quietly. "Tell him the truth, just-here." Abigail said taking the phone. "Ben?" She said, putting it on speaker. "Is she hurt?" He repeated. "Well, we sort of…lost her too." She replied weakly. "What?" He asked. "Ian…sort of has her." She repeated. "No…" We barley heard him trail. He sighed. This was not, good. "Meet me at the car. We'll figure something out then." He said. I nodded. "Okay. Got it." Abigail said hanging up. So we ventured towards the car, to see Ben getting Arrested. Jeez, this was just awesome! Abigail and I wandered over to a park, to figure out what to do. "Riley? Do you know how to get in touch with Ian?" She asked. "Excuse me?"

When I woke up I had a splitting headache. "Ow…" I muttered. God only knows, where I was. I was in a cramped small, room. It was dark so I couldn't see my surroundings. I then just remembered that I had been abducted by Ian's men. I tried to sit up, but a sharp pain coursed through my body. "Ah…" I said. I suddenly heard a noise from the room, and lights were turned on. I jumped, in shock. My heart raced in my ears. Wait! I'm so not scared. Okay, maybe a little scared. But not that much. "Hello, Rose. I see you've gotten yourself into a bit of a bad situation." That thick British accent, was too easy to recognize. Ian, though you probably already knew that. "Quece'etce que?" I asked realizing I was still speaking in French. "I-what?" I demanded. "Tell me." He answered. "Tell you what?" I snapped. "The clue, Rose. What was it on the map, that you saw?" He asked practically calm. I glared at him, it felt weird when he said my name. "There's no way in _hell _I'm telling you what I saw." I spat. Excuse my…word choice. "My, my, Rose, what a wide vocabulary you have." He chuckled. My glare never broke. I'm thirteen, not ten! I can swear, for God's sake! "How about some reinforcement, eh?" He asked. I took a step back from him. "Honestly, I have no idea." I lied. Then he started to circle me. "You're quite a bad liar, you know." Ian glared at me. "And, why would you think that?" I retorted. "Tell me, what you know." He demanded. I exhaled sharply. "Fine, there were plenty of numbers on the back of the Declaration." I said, through grit teeth. He waited. "And?" He pressed, gaining on me. I took a step back. "That's it. They apparently meant something to Ben." I answered. _Well, and to yourself and Riley and Abigail. _A voice in my mind said. "You know what they meant. Tell. Me. _Now." _Ian demanded, getting impatient. "No." I said. "I don't know." I claimed my voice shaking. "How's about I jog your memory then?" Ian suggested. He shoved me from the back onto the floor, I hit the floor right on my rib, I bit my tongue from crying out in pain as he kicked my ribs, and face, and head. "How about you think about that clue?" Ian growled. I held my ribs, and moaned. At least I was left a lone at last. I forced my hand to the back of my head, sticky blood was tangled in my curls of copper-amber hair. I suddenly felt dizzy, and put my hair into a pony tail. The purple highlight in my hair was still in tact anyways. Did I ever tell you about that? Well, yes. I have a purple highlight in my hair. Whenever one fades, I do a new color. I love to do that. Ever since I was nine, I did it. I remember the first time Ben saw me doing it in his bathroom.

***FLASHBACK***

"What…are…what…huh?" He asked. I laughed. "One sec. Let me finish." I responded. When I finally had a stripe of silver, and teal in my hair and braided them, (that was also super fun to do) I explained. "I always dye my hair. Sometimes I don't get around to it, but it's really fun." I said. "I have tons of colors. But I never dye all of it. That's just weird." I said. He still looked confused. "You get used to it. Believe me." I explained.

***END OF FLASHBACK***

I woke up in an instant. It was a dream. I felt dizzy, and like I was about to throw up. I lie on my stomach and crossed my eyes and the symptoms at least subsided. I groaned. "Get up, you're going to tell me my clue." I felt a gun connect with my head. I was at gunpoint… "Tu merde-tete." I muttered. Still crap-head, not…the other one. "Tell me, or this bullet goes into your head." Ian sounded like he was ready to shoot at anytime. "Voici le mur." I said my voice shaking. "Lci s'`ecrit avec deux Es." added. Meaning: Here at the wall, here spelled with two Es. Technically I had told him, but…in French. "In English, or you can just join your mother." He snapped. I pushed back tears, and a _lot _of curses. How did he know about that, anyways? I sat in silence, my jaw clamped, shut. The minutes ticked by, literally, I could hear the ticking noise on my great-grandmother's old watch. He couldn't shoot me though. I was…his hostage. I had the clue. "Now, I guess your no good to me dead. But banged up no one will mind." Ian said and with that he replaced the gun with a knife, and sliced a gash in my arm, which started to seep out blood. I cried out in pain, and doubled over, and he set the knife on my other arm ready to cut it. "He-…Heere at the…wall." I choked out, choking on screams. I wasn't going to scream. I couldn't show weakness. Well, any more weakness. That one was lost a while ago… "What does that mean?" One of Ian's buddies asked. "I. Don't. Freaking. KNOW!" I shouted dizzy from loss of blood. Ian just laughed, "Look's like she's on edge. Don't worry love, we can't have you break. Yet." Ian said, poking me with the knife under my chin, forcing me to look up and at him, and cutting me a little, blood now dripping from my chin and oozing from my arm I bit my lip trying not to whimper. Break. Break, how? And what did he mean by _yet_? I should be released soon! Ben will do it! Or even Riley! Someone has too! I fought tears, back. It was all my fault. All of it. I should've kept running, not stopped, for lord's sake I'm a cross-country runner! Being held hostage was my fault. Entirely. Well, unless you consider the fact that Ian made Ben steal it to protect it pretty much, so then I had to run from Ian. So I guess part of it's Ian's fault. Just then Ian's phone rang. He arched an eyebrow once he saw the caller ID, "Now just what do you need, Riley?"


	10. Less than three 3

**Disclaimer, except Rose whatever. So again a little more confusion but I'm fixing this! So it'll go to my POV then Ben's POV and then back to Rose's POV! It's kind of a longer chapter just so you know…**

Chapter 10: Less than three 3

I gasped. Riley? Why _would_ he call _Ian_? "Riley!" I screamed. Ian nodded to Shaw, who then grabbed me and put his hand over my mouth and kept one holding both my wrists. I screamed, and screamed, but they were so muffled Riley probably couldn't even hear me. I bit Shaw's hand and he shouted. "Riley-" I tried again, he punched me in the face, I cried out in pain and fell to the ground with a loud _thud_! I could hear Riley shouting through the phone. "Stop it! Let me talk to her! Stop!" He shouted. Ian smugly smiled. "No, she can't talk at the moment. Actually she's a little busy." He said, looking over at me smiling. Jerk. He paused for a short time and repeated, "No, she can't talk." Yes I could! "Let me talk to him." I murmured. It sounded like "Lemme togtoim." But it was barely audible. He paused and laughed. "That's her choice, and her problem, _not _yours. So why don't you tell me your real reason for calling before I loose my patience and hang up." He paused again (A/N: Riley said don't hurt her, and Ian was like if she stops shouting out for you then we will stop, so technically it'd be her choice-ish.) I bit my lip resisting the urge to whimper, I had to try again. I waited for Riley to finish. "And why should I trust-"

"Ri-" I cried out again, another kicked me in the stomach and dragged me into another room. Someone shielded my eyes, also keeping his hand over my mouth, after he tied my wrists behind me the rope digging into my skin painfully. I tried to shake him off, but I only got hurt more. By now there were tears rolling down my cheeks. The rope holding my wrists together was burning, and probably would leave a mark. "Quiet, bitch! You're only hurting yourself!" I recognized the voice as Phil's. I moaned. I decided I wouldn't be able to reach Riley now. One put a blindfold on me, and then threw me onto the floor, with force. I whimpered, I couldn't help it, I could just see the smirks the guys standing above me were wearing. The one that was the driver of the car leaned down and whispered something terrifying into my ear. "You're lucky you're 15." After that he choked me, for a minute. I tried to scream but I couldn't breathe. He let go at last, and I gasped for air. After that, I was silent, and just before I passed out and was to be put in the room again, I heard Ian saying, "Riley, I told you I can't do that. I think she's good enough insurance don't you? Goodbye."

BEN'S POV:

I sat at the desk of Agent Peter Sedusky. "That's quite some story you got there Mr. Gates." He said. "It's the same story I tried to tell you before, the Declaration was stolen." I shot back calmly. "By you." He said. "No. By Ian. I stole it to stop him- Dr. Chase wasn't involved. Yet, Ian still ended up with the Declaration." I explained. Well, and he ended up with Rose too…A voice in my head told me. Not helping! I shot back. "Because of you." He said. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Not all of this was on me! The FBI could be so frustrating sometimes. Boy, I'm starting to sound like Rose… "And someone else was involved in this?" He guessed. I weighed my options. I could tell him about Rose, but if I did that meant I had to tell him about her disappearance. I sighed. "Yes. My niece ended up in the scheme." I admitted. "And where is she now?" He inquired hopefully. "My best guess would be with Ian." I muttered. "Really? She went to Mr. Howe?" He asked. "Not voluntarily. She was…taken. Kidnapped." I said. The words stung. He wasn't afraid to hurt her. And unfortunately Rose wasn't scared by him. If she said one wrong thing he'd hurt her. I winced at the thought. I realized what the clue meant at that moment. Heere at the wall, was the intersection of Heere street renamed Broadway, and Wall street. "There's more to it." I whispered to myself. "And what are these?" Sedusky questioned motioning to the glasses. "A way to read the map." I said. "Well, Mr. Gates you have two options. Door number 1: You go to prison for a very long time. Door number two; you help us get _back _the declaration, and you still go to prison for a very long time." He said. "But, you feel better inside." He quickly added. "Is there a door that doesn't lead to prison?" I asked with a twinge of hysteria in my voice. "Someone's got to go to prison Ben." He laughed humorlessly. "What about Rose?" I asked. "Well I thought that, that part was clear. We're going to rescue your niece, either way." He informed me. Relief washed through me. "Here." He said handing a photograph to me. It was Rose at the college football game on her ex-boyfriend's back. That was a few months ago. She had been in her tan shorts (that were fairly short I must point out), and her blue tank top with a white one under that, her hair in a pony tail she had straightened it that night for some reason, and she wore her VA football hat backwards, and was sticking out her arms as in '_Go cavaliers!' _she and her boyfriend grinning at the camera. I never liked that guy though, too…dumb. Will wasn't smart, just an athletic idiot who didn't know a thing. She dumped him when he stood her up to much. God I hated him after that. "You raided my apartment." I figured. "Technically, the term searched is better for us." He said. "I thought you might like this." He said. I frowned as my phone rang. They listened in and motioned for me to answer, though I really didn't want to. "Yes?" I asked cautiously. "Hello, Ben. How are you?" Ian's voice flooded through the phone. "I'm chained to a desk." I pointed out. "If you've even touched Rose, I swear to God Ian-"

"The girl's unconscious at the moment. She'll be alright." He paused. "If you do what I say that is." He added. I winced. "Meet me at 10 am on the flight deck of U.S.S Intrepid, you know where that is?" Ian didn't let me finish.

"New York." I responded annoyed. "Good. And bring those glasses you found at Independence Hall- Yeah, I know about the glasses. We'll take a look at the Declaration, and you can be on your way. You can keep the glasses when you're done, and I'll even throw in the pipe from the Charlotte." Ian laughed. "And tell those FBI agents listening in on this call that you come alone, if you want back the Declaration, and not just a clip of hair and a box of confetti." Ian finished, and hung up. I frowned, and hung up. Oh, great.

ROSE POV:

I woke up in the room I had been in before. My wrists were now tied and my mouth gagged. I had no strength to fight anyways, but I wasn't going to let them know that. I squirmed, and wiggled, to try to get a good look at my watch that now had a crack on the screen. Great, that belonged to my great-grandmother! It…was morning. 8:46 to be exact. I'd been a hostage for one day, and already I had been beaten senselessly, threatened sexually, had been at gunpoint, and had been stabbed. I heard muffled voices at the door, "Get the girl, we're going somewhere," Shaw's voice flooded getting clearer as he came closer. Suddenly the door burst open. In came, Shaw, Ian, and some other guy. Ian had too many "workers". The one I didn't know, and Shaw propped me up. "Now, since yesterday's episode I think you ought to be kept quiet. Unless, you know not to speak." Ian explained. Someone took out my gag. Shaw pulled my hair, so my head whipped back, and I whimpered slightly but that wasn't good enough for him. He tugged harder until I snapped. "Stop it!" I screamed. Ian smugly, smiled, and Shaw smirked. "I think she's learned her lesson, boys." He said. My wrists were kept tied, the burning sensation subsided from having been there so long now. Which was truly sad to say. "Now, we're going on a little…ah, trip." Ian said. I glared at him, (though once again I was blindfolded for unknown reasons.) I felt him drag me by my hair out to the car. I didn't say anything though because it already hurt enough to breathe. I was thrown into the back of an SUV with the same driver as the day before and someone else. I lay down in the backseat and felt someone put the middle seat-belt over my waist, because of the issue of my hands being tied behind my back. Someone ripped off my blindfold and I pretended to be asleep and eavesdropped on their conversation. "Do you think Ian's really going to help?" The driver muttered. "Well, we get treasure, anyways…but it does suck that we have to chauffer this brat around." The other one said. I bit my tongue from screeching at him. "Yeah, but she is pretty damn, hot." The driver said turning to look at me at a red light. "She is down right sexy, that's for sure." The other one said replied. My eyes wanted to burst open and I wanted to so badly curse them _out. _"How does she keep that well of a body at only 15, and not have a boyfriend?" The driver wondered. Okay, firstly I did dance which really works a lot of the body. Secondly, I have no time for a boyfriend! Besides…I…sort of liked someone…they just…didn't notice me…ugh! Never mind. Eventually I did fall asleep. "Get up, we're here." The shotgun passenger snapped. I could tell that we were in a city, parked in a street. I glared at him, but I kept laying down. "Fine, have it your way." He said. Getting out. He stood right outside my door, and the driver stood at the other. I didn't get up because my head hurt too much. Eventually the door opened, and I squinted across the street. There stood Ben and Ian (from my angle they were upside-down though). Ben gave me a look that said _I'm sorry, I'll get you out, I swear!_ on his face. Ian smirked, seeing my position, and I mouthed a nasty insult. The door closed, and I waited to be released. That'd really be a dream. "Get out, you're going inside the church." The man who woke me up snapped. "Alright, alright. Ow! Easy, I'm just a little…_sore." _I said when he untied my hands and took an iron grip on my arm, and pointed a gun at my rib "Do anything stupid, and you're gone." He said. "Thanks." I said venomously, he reached for my hair. "Stop!" I whimpered, he smirked seeing my discomfort. "Better idea." He muttered, and took out a pocket knife and oh-so casually cut my wrist, causing blood to slip off of my wrist. I whimpered once more, and I tried to grab my wrist but he jerked my arm, so I couldn't. I fought back tears and he put the knife away. When I entered Trinity Church I saw Riley and Abigail being herded over by Phil and Powell. I also saw Grandpa. I slid in right next to Riley. I didn't care what he had to say about it, I slid his hand into mine. "Are you okay?" He whispered. "Y-…no." I replied. He squeezed my hand. Mentally, I smiled. "Why are you covered in blood?" Abigail hissed. "Um…some incidents with a knife." I murmured, fear replacing relief in my eyes. Riley looked pained, when I said knife. "I'm going to kill that guy." He muttered. "What happened?" Abigail asked ignoring Riley. "I…A lot. I'll explain later. And what exactly happened here?" I asked frowning. "It turns out helping someone escape from FBI custody is a criminal act. Ian's the only criminal we knew." She said. I frowned. "Ben was arrested." Riley murmured. I nodded. "Oh," I said. I figured at one point or another Ben would get caught, and this would all have been for nothing. Ben was caught, but we did still have a thread of hope to hang onto. "But, if we find the treasure, we made Ian believe he could have it, it was the only way." Riley muttered. "It's okay. I just want to know it's real." I responded. "It better be." Abigail noted. I nodded, she'd been sort of dragged into this. But she was smart so it was good to have her, plus I liked her. "We're going under the church," Ian announced. I frowned. "Alrightie then," I muttered. Me and Riley's hands didn't break apart for even a moment. But it didn't feel great to know that we were being herded. Once we were under the church and looking at tombstones, I pointed out one to Riley. "Funny name, Parkington Lane. Oh. That's what we're looking for! Over here!" I said. "Nice." Riley said. I smiled. We stepped aside so Ben could examine it. "Whoa!" He shouted when leather came in and attacked the stone with a huge metal tool. "Violent, much?" I murmured to Riley. He grinned, down at me. But he didn't have to by much, because I wasn't a whole lot shorter than him to be honest. By about five inches, four at least. Abigail came gave me a funny look, she just realized that Riley and I were holding hands. I just smiled and made sure Riley didn't see me wink over to her. We had to let go of hands so he could help lower the coffin out of the tomb. As it came out Parkington fell out of his coffin. "Aww, poor Parkington Lane." I said. Ian glared over at me like _how dare you care about something that doesn't actually have feelings!_ But I believed everything had feelings, like when I was nine my mom tried to throw out a tennis ball that had lost it's bounce, and I whined for weeks, trying to tell her that we should find it because it was all a lone in the trash now. It was sort of funny actually. Riley slid his hand into mine again and pulled me closer to him. "Alright, who wants to go down the creepy tunnel inside the tomb first?" Riley asked. I smiled. "I vote Ian," I said. He kept his glare, "This is no democracy, love. I don't think, so. Viktor, and Shippen stay here, and if anyone should come out without me…well, use your imaginations." Ian instructed, I glared at him when he said '_love_', I hated it when he called me that. Shaw, Ian, Powell, Ben, Grandpa, Abigail, Riley, and I went into the tomb. Riley stopped us though just before we entered what seemed to be a large room. Riley pulled me closer to him closing the space between us and kissed me passionately on the lips for a full 12 seconds at least, his face smelled like mint. When we…uh…detached? I hugged him. "If we don't make it through this one, know that I always…wanted that." I whispered. "Same here." He murmured pulling me closer to him. God, I think I'm in love. Ben gaped at the scene, he just saw between Riley and me. He had kissed Abigail! So you know what Ben? We are, even! Well, I guess not really…but he should've seen this coming. "Keep moving." Ian commanded. Oh, my gosh. Did he just see us…? Riley and me…kiss? Dang it! Oh, well. He never knew what true love is so he doesn't know what he's missing. Riley and I shuffled along to a stop gaping at what was in front of us. (Doesn't that sound great? Not me. US!) "How could someone build such a place in the BC's?" I wondered aloud. "Same way they built the pyramids," Ben replied. I nodded. "Yeah, the aliens helped them." Riley said. I laughed. Thank God It was a sexy laugh. Not some little girl laugh, or annoying one, or creepy one. Just plain sexy. Ian shoved grandpa on the platform, "I'm not going out on that thing. Two-hundred years of rotting wood and…termite damage." He said. "Dad, do what he says." Ben said. We carefully stepped onto each piece of wood. Single file now. I heard a loud rumbling from above us. Booby traps? No. "Subway." I said. _Eat fresh! _I wanted to say but didn't. It eventually passed, one more careful step. _WOOSH! BOOM! "AHHHHHHH!" _Shaw yelled as he fell to his death. My hand flew to my mouth, and I gasped. Suddenly all the platforms were sinking. I jumped onto another but it tilted, and was swinging. "Oh. My. God." I choked out. I was barley hanging onto the thing. Eventually I dropped my grasp, I closed my eyes as I fell to my death. "Rose!" I heard Riley yell. A hand caught mine before I could fall any further. Riley's hand. "Oh my God. Are you okay?" He asked. I panted for a minute. "Yeah…just…wow!" I said. He smiled slightly. "Yeah, wow." He repeated. I grinned. We walked down to where Ben was apologizing for dropping Abigail. "Don't worry, I would've done the same for you." Abigail replied. Ben paused. "Really?" He asked, slightly shocked. "I would've dropped you both. Freaks." Riley said. I hit him lightly. "Like you're the one to talk." I said. He stuck his cute tongue out at me. I smiled. Funny how I smiled the most right before and after certain death scenes. "This is getting out of hand, Ian. We have to go back." Ben said. I nodded. I almost died. "You think, I actually value your lives any more than Shaw's?" Ian quizzed. "We go on." He finished. We reluctantly got on the rickety elevator. When we reached a small alcove we got off, I sighed. Yup, just what I had in my doubts. The treasure had been moved. "Looks like somebody got here first…" Riley said. I was on the verge of tears here. "There's got to be another clue…something…" I said. "No, there are no more clues. Nothing. It's a dead end, no more. It' over." Ben told me. I was really fighting the tears now. "You're bluffing Ben." Ian pointed out. "Ian, there is nothing. No more," Ben replied. Ian, and Powell ran to the elevator and raised it enough so we couldn't get on. "Hey! You can't just leave us here!" I shouted. Ian pulled a gun. "Yes I can, unless Ben tells me the next clue." He replied. Ian pointed the gun at Ben. "Tell me, what I need to know." Ian repeated. "Ian, just come down here and we can talk." Riley shouted. "Don't speak again." Ian pointed the gun straight at me. "Okay," Riley agreed. "Come on, Ben. She doesn't have all day." Ian said. I swallowed, the gun was locked, and loaded, I could see straight down it's barrel. It made a clicking sound and right before I died, or even got a chance to scream grandpa spoke up. "The lantern." He said. "Dad, don't." Ben said. "The status quoe has changed, son." He replied. "He will continue, or Rose. Dies." Ian threatened, emphasizing My name, and 'Dies'. I swallowed. Ben said nothing, thankfully yet also I wanted him to say no. We shouldn't give away any clues, just because of me. "The lantern, that Paul Revere hung in the steeple at the old north church. One if by land two if by sea." Grandpa told Ian. Ian started to go up. "You have to take us with you." Grandpa said. "And what? Let you escape in Boston? With you out of the picture, there's less baggage to carry." Ian explained. My eyes grew about twice as big. "What if we lied?" Grandpa asked. The gun once more came out and went. Yes, you guessed it. Over to me. Now, this whole 'Point guns at Rose' thing was just getting old, and annoying. "Did you?" He asked. "What if there's another clue?" I shouted. "Then I'll know right where to find you." Ian replied. After that they left. I stood there shocked. What just happened? "We're all gonna die." Riley said. "No, we're not. There's another way out." Ben said. "Through the treasure room." Ben finished. I gasped, as he moved the wall with grandpa. "It was a fake. The clue was a fake." Riley said. Ben nodded. "By the way granddad...I'm not..." I cleared my throat awkwardly. "Pregnant." I smiled, "Relief Rose. Relief." He said while hugging me tightly; we entered a room about the same size, but completely empty. Again? Really? "It's gone." Ben whispered. "There has to be something…A way out. Clue…I don't know…" I said. "There is nothing. No more, dead end, end of the road, it's over…treasure was moved. Taken somewhere else." Ben said struggling to keep his voice even. "Maybe it wasn't even real." He said. "No. Ben, it was real. This room, it's real. The treasure must be real. We'll keep searching," grandpa said. I nodded. "Not to be Johnny Rain Cloud here, but as far as I can see, we're still stuck down here." Riley pointed out. "It doesn't make sense, as soon as the builders got down here, they would've wanted to create another shaft for air." Ben noted. "Hey, Ben. What's this?" I asked. It was a circular round thing, one thing in the shape of the pipe, and another one for the stem to go in. "Here." Ben said. He placed the items in. "Could it really be that simple?" He whispered. He pushed in and I heard a loud noise. I gasped, when a door opened. "The…treasure room." I whispered. We peered inside, and Ben lit a torch to see all of the treasure. It was all…so…beautiful. I raced over to a section of scrolls. I gasped. "The scrolls of Alexandria. Could this be possible?" I whispered. I glanced over at Riley who was hugging a giant, teal mannequin. I smiled. "Is that my competion?" I asked. He let go. "I…uh…no! Well…I…" He stuttered trying to explain. I laughed. "Trust me, this doesn't have a chance against you. Not even a fraction of a percent." He said. I blushed, and smiled. I took his hand and we walked over to Ben, where he lit the entire room up. We watched the flames, run along the room. I broke into a grin when I saw the miles of treasure room, filled. "Riley, are you crying?" Abigail asked. "Look. Stairs."


	11. The end? Not quite

**Disclaimer yeah yeah, but this one's super short so….yeah!**

**Chapter 11: The end? Not quite.**

I leaned my head onto his shoulder. He was so adorable. Ben, was too happy to notice the fact that Riley and I were getting romantic-y again. Soon enough we were out of the treasure room and back upstairs with the FBI greeting us. I smiled. "Rose Gates I presume?" An agent said. "Very, good." I replied. "I'm sure you know, Ben." I said smiling, like I knew something they didn't. They frowned. "Why did you even help?" An agent asked me when Abigail, grandpa, Riley and I were sitting in the pews. "I don't know. But we did find the treasure, so you can't call me crazy." I shrugged. "It's about five to ten stories beneath your shoes." I explained. "Besides, did I have a choice? He's my legal guardian." I added. He shrugged. I tried to eavesdrop on Ben, and the man that introduced himself as Agent Sadusky, but eventually gave up because of their hushed voices. I pulled my pony tail out and wiped off the dry blood out of my hair, and tried to stop the fresh blood. "Is that…blood?" Riley asked, nervously. I nodded. He tried helping me pick it out but he got some of my blood on him. "I think you might need stitches." He muttered. "Um…dude? She needs medical attention." Riley said. "What?" The agent asked. Then he saw the blood on our hands. "Oh, eww…gross. Here." He said. He went up and said something to Sadusky, who nodded and he came back. "Come on," He said. "Wait. Riley come on." I said pulling him along. "But I…okay." He said. I was brought to a hospital and apparently more than one thing was wrong with me. I had a punctured rib, and a slight concussion. I got stitches (a lot of them too, apparently stabbing does that), and ice, and Tylenol. We flew to Boston to meet the others after we were done. "No charges are pressed against you two. We were…uh, "bribed" apparently." The agent said. I nodded, I figured Ben would use the treasure as a bargaining piece. Apparently Ian had been arrested, along with his crew of men and we were pretty much rich. The credit of finding the treasure went to the whole Gates family, along with the assistance of Riley Poole. Abigail, was now dating Ben, and I was dating Riley. SCORE! We were finally going to live in peace. And that's how we found the Templar treasure.


	12. Epilogue: Better LifeNew Life

**Disclaimer this is the final chapter thanks for reading! There is two more sequels I'm debating on doing a story for CIBOLA or not…..tell me in a review I need help.**

**Epilogue: New Life/Good Life **

Ben and I and Abigail moved into this huge house, and Riley got a Ferrari. "Wow," I said as I finished unpacking my room. I had painted my room a light blue-ish-teal and a light lime green. I had a balcony, and a set of French doors lead me to my bathroom, and a great view of the pool, and gardens from my room. I also had a _huge _closet, for all my flashy clothes.J Best room in the house. "I gotta go." Riley said. I nodded, and took his hand "Okay, here I'll come out with you." I said. Ben and Abigail came out with us. This was the life, I swear. I was doing online school, now because I didn't want to skip a grade in public school and be the youngest in my grade (Ben insisted I skip the grade, and I wanted to but not be the total youngest in my class so we compromised, now I was learning Junior level stuff, I could've gone senior or even collage but that felt too cocky). It had been two months since we found the treasure, Ben became a history lecturer, Abigail kept her job at the archives, and Riley became an author of a new book, that wasn't selling much. So he decided he'd give collage a shot. My stitches had been taken out, I was now into kid- boxing fights. It was really fun. I was still doing dance, and running, got straight As, as usual, and had my black belt in karate. "10% Ben. They offered you 10% in finders fees, and you turned it down." Riley said. I smiled. "Riley, you know that's too much." I said. "Exactly." Ben said. He rolled his eyes. "Well, have fun with the new house, while I sit on one percent. One stinking percent." He muttered. "Not even one percent, half of one percent actually." He said, giving me a kiss goodbye and hopping in his Ferrari. "Well, Riley I'm sorry for your suffering." Ben said. "Thank you. And for the record why did you pick this house?" Riley asked. "Because in 1872-" Ben began.

"Someone did something famous in history, blah, blah, blah, and he lived here. You could have got a bigger house." He teased. "Later." He sped out of the driveway and left for probably another class. I went inside while Abigail and Ben talked and raced inside. I smiled, this was a good life. I went up to my room and flipped on my desktop. I typed in for a search engine. In the box I typed: Unfound Treasures and myths.

THE END! OR IS IT?


	13. Author's note

**Here's an author's note for you! Haha Disclaimer to one of the parts in the note okay? Okay. You shouldn't review THIS chapter….you don't even really have to read it unless you want too. Check out my other stories too! WANTED is another Rose story, and THROWN IN and ADDITIONS TO CIBOLA is too! Soon I'll be posting a drabble or two on thrown in and ADDITIONS TO CIBOLA too! YAY!**

Author's note:

Thanks for reading! I might post a one about Cibola, but I'm going to do a slight AU (alternate universe) Story first! It's an evil one, I'M ALSO GONNA WRITE UP WHAT HAPPENED LAST SUMMER TO ME AND A FRIEND!

Ps, this is a little thing that it would be how it would've turned out if Rose had been awake when I did my POV when she had been brought into the building…here ya go!

I was pulled by my arm into some building. People turned, as we (God, that sounds terrible. WE?) walked in. "Now what's this?" Ian asked intrigued. I winced, and looked away. All of a sudden, Powell took an iron grip on me. I struggled to get my arm out of his hand, but he jerked it very hard and I bit my tongue from crying out. In reply to Ian's question Powell shoved me in front of him but keeping his hold on my arm. I glared at him. "Awww, Hello Rose." Ian drawled looking down at me pleased somehow. "Let. Me. Go." I said through grit teeth. He smiled, and said "I don't think so." He stated shortly. "Now, why don't you come with me?" He said taking an even harder grip on my arm than Powell. I tried to have my feet planted, but he dragged me even then. "Stop moving." Ian snapped, as I tried to get out of his hold on me, which was utterly pointless. "Stop moving before I take out my gun and shoot you." He said through grit teeth, I struggled more by the threat. He pulled out his gun with one hand and I stopped moving besides the slight shaking my body was doing. He shoved me into a dark cramped room, and flipped on the lights. "Now." He said shortly. "Why don't we talk about that clue?"

**That was it! K Bye.**


End file.
